Color Me Gone
by vampyre in hiding
Summary: Summary inside... Deals with dark material, enter at your own risk... I wasnt really sure what to put it under, so i just put it under R and Q because they have a really small scene together...


Disclaimer: I own nothing

WARNING: suicide (not in the beginning, its kinda weird how it plays out) angst…sort of OOC for Rachel…everyone is gonna be in here (main people: glee club and Shue). Deals with Quinn/Rachel (past) mentioned slightly. Its pretty damn dark with insane!Rachel. Dunno where the idea came from though

Summary: Rachel finally goes off the deep end when Quinn broke up with her.

(A/N does not go into the break up! This is all present time and stuff)

**Quote:**

**Death is permanent, final, but if torment and pain is all you've ever been given, can you expect the hurt and pain not to be permanent as well? Death just gets rid of the pain and scars sooner, so why not take care of it yourself. - Me**

Rachel stared blankly at the tormentors in glee. She sneered at their horrified faces. She knew these people were pretty harsh, but they had passed harsh and gone straight to terrible in her mind. She was done. She hated them with every bone in her body. She scoffed as Mr. Shue tried to calm her down. She raised her pocket knife up and grinned manically, and eventually smirked at her 'friends'.

"Rachel…calm down," Mr. Shue begged as he took a step backwards.

"Calm down? Calm down? Did you really just tell me to calm down, William!" Rachel screamed, snarling at the cowering man. "I have calmed down quite enough in this club. Everyone always had something to say about anything I did and I use to let it all go; be the bigger person, but not anymore…no. I refuse to be the one person everyone tears down! I have had it with you all..." she snarled lowly at them all, throwing her eyes up at the three Cheerios sitting in the front row.

Brittany had begun crying when the knife had come out and then bawled on Santana's shoulder; Santana stared wide-eyed at Rachel; Quinn whimpered and cowered slightly. Everyone else just watched the now-crazy diva. "I am tired…tired of you all…you all thought that the diva could handle herself; that nothing fazed me. You were fucking wrong! I went home and cried almost every night because of all of you! Finn cheated on me, Puck only wanted in my pants, Jesse was just an ass, and now you, Quinn…you decide after everything…you're straight? You want Finn? All for your goddamn reputation! You are a selfish, horrid bitch who deserves to rot in hell for the rest of existence," Rachel turned her attention away from the sobbing Quinn, ignoring everyone gasps of surprise about Quinn and herself and looked at Santana, "And you! You think you're badass because you're a cheerleader? Because you cuss and fuck everything that walks? Because you are terrible to everyone? It doesn't make you a badass, it makes you fucking weak. You are just as horrible, if not more so, then anyone else in this school! You're only a bitch 'cause you're too scared to admit you love Brittany! Brittany is the only 'okay' person in this room; I don't hate her much…" Rachel sighed and rubbed her forehead with the hand not holding the knife.

She growled and stepped towards Santana, grabbing her quickly and pulling her up to stand in front of her, laughing when Brittany cried harder. She grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her face-to-face, then turned her around, holding her tightly and pressing the knife into the Latina's neck, "Think your 'Lima Heights' is gonna help you now?" Rachel whispered into her ear. She ran the knife gently over her neck and applied some pressure. She only pressed hard enough to her neck. Santana whimpered and let a few lone tears fall.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shoved the girl forward after she moved the knife away. Santana landed in her chair, tipping it slightly as she sat down, completely shaken up. Rachel once again stepped forward and grabbed Quinn. She smirked at the blonde and leaned in, whispering something in the girl's ear, giggling in glee when Quinn stiffened up. She moved back and ran her blade over Quinn's cheek, leaving a streak of red on the once-perfect face of the girl she loved. Quinn whimpered and gasped when Rachel pulled her into a hard, rage-filled kiss. "Rac-" she was silenced when Rachel slapped her hard across the face. "I loved you…so much…and you didn't care…you used me," Rachel hissed.

Rachel shoved the blonde, sending her flying backwards into Santana and Brittany in the chairs. She looked at everyone else who were all seated on the back row. "Kurt, Mercedes," Rachel shook her head like she was scolding three year olds, "do you really think I didn't know about your comments behind my back? That I didn't hear your constant criticisms about my attire? I knew the whole time that you two, fellow losers, always had something against me; whether it was my singing, my attitude, my constant need to be in the spotlight. I knew! I always fucking knew! But, no, I never said anything…I tried to be your friends, but all anyone ever did was throw it back in my face!" Kurt and Mercedes stared at the diva in regret and guilt. Rachel just scoffed, her eyes filling with rage quickly.

Finn, being the idiot he was, stood up slowly and thought he could talk some sense into the girl. He began to move towards her slowly, holding his hands up. "Rachel…I know everything and everyone has been terrible to you, and I'm so sorry I never protected you from it. I know you loved me and…Quinn apparently. I know we all have used and abused you, but we're willing to stop, to make this all better, and help you," Finn said gently, moving so that he was directly in front of her. Rachel snarled at him, but was surprised when he placed his oversized hand on the one holding the knife. She began to cry tears (though they were fake). Finn smiled and pulled her into a hug; using the hand he had on hers to push the knife down to her side.

Rachel smirked and moved up to whisper in the boy's ear, "You know, Finn, I did love you…but you are too stupid to function I think." She quickly pulled her hand up and sliced a shallow cut on his stomach. He gasped and pulled away, looking down then up at her with hurt eyes. Rachel growled and waved the knife back and forth in front of him, "Wanna go for another cut? No…then sit the fuck back down." Finn placed a hand over his wound and stepped back slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Rachel turned her attention to everyone else, "You know, I could go on-and-on about what all you people have done, but there isn't enough time in the world for that. You all stood by, watching everyone do everything to me, but never helped…you never helped me clean up the slushy, nor did you stop them! You never tried to stop comments, or eggs, or whatever it was from happening!" Rachel screeched, her fists clenched in anger. Everyone (including Puck) looked ashamed (and scared) at the diva.

Rachel looked back at the Cheerios and looked directly at the crying Brittany. She smirked at Santana and moved towards them for a third time. Santana stood up and pleaded with the angry girl, "Fuck…please, no, not Britt…do anything you want to me, but don't hurt her." Rachel stopped and tilted her head to the side, "I want Brittany up here for a moment…" Santana moved to lunge at the diva, but a hand on her back stopped all movement. Brittany stood and shook her head at Santana, pushing her back gently to sit.

The tall blonde walked uncertainly towards Rachel, whose eyes had calmed slightly. Brittany stood before Rachel and looked at the floor. Santana watched with horror-filled eyes as Rachel stepped forward. Everyone gasped when Rachel wrapped the girl in a hug, thinking Rachel was gonna stab the blonde. She didn't, however, instead she moved up, like she had with Finn and whispered in the girl's ear. "Britt…we were friends for a long time, before Santana and the Cheerios, but even then you weren't like them…I know you, Britt Britt, and I want you to know, this had nothing to do with anything you've ever done to me…don't ever blame yourself for what happens; you are my sister in here (placed a hand on Brittany's heart) and I want you, no one else, to walk out of this room…right now," Rachel stepped back, her eyes somewhat softer as she moved away from the door she'd been blocking. Brittany stared at her with wide-eyes, then looked over at Santana, who was still scared for her. "Can San leave too…please, Rach," Brittany pleaded. Rachel shook her head frantically, "No…just you."

Brittany let another tear fall for her fallen friend and walked out slowly. Rachel watched her leave then turned to Mr. Shue, "I saved you for last. You let everyone in this room torture me, make fun of me, you never said anything! Hell, you joined in on making me feel horrible and hated…but you know what, it doesn't matter. I hope you burn in hell as well." Rachel turned her attention back to everyone and grinned sadly, resignation and sadness in her eyes. She took a deep breath, "I give up…no more will you have the pleasure to torment me. I want all of this burned into your minds," while she still had their attention, she swiftly shoved the knife deep into her stomach, gasping in pain as some light began to quickly fade in her eyes, "that everything here was your faults." She let out a pained groan as she fell hard to her knees, feeling them buckle. She hit the floor hard and caught herself with her hands, though they gave way as well. She took a deep breath, fell forward, then nothing…no breath came from the fallen girl.

Pretty dark shit, huh? Review…if you want…tell me if it sucked or whatever…


End file.
